


Jeu dangereux

by Samla21



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samla21/pseuds/Samla21
Summary: Suite à la bataille de winchester, Eadith s'installe à cookham et joue un jeu dangereux avec Finan...
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> une petite inspiration ce soir...  
> j'aimerai voir Finan et Eadith ensemble dans la série...  
> c'est court mais si vous aimez , je continurai...

Finan n’était pas du genre à tomber dans les filets d’une femme facilement, à dire vrai pas du tout même. Il aimait passer de bons moments avec la fille de l’aubergiste ou encore celle du forgeron à Winchester, lorsqu’il était de passage… Elles savaient toutes deux lui faire oublier ses moments de solitude... Pas qu’il s’ennuyait avec ses amis, mais il avait besoin d’être cajolé, caressé et éventuellement plus… Pas de sentiment, juste un peu de douceur et de sexe avec l’une ou l’autre voir les deux quand il était en forme…  
Alors quand Eadith est entrée dans sa vie, il n’a pas vraiment réalisé la rapidité avec laquelle elle s’était emparée de son cœur…De "regards furtifs et discrets", ils étaient passés à autre chose … un petit jeu semblait s’être installé entre eux et l’irlandais adorait ça… c’était à celui qui craquerai le premier…  
Après la bataille de Wintchester, Uhtred proposa naturellement à Eadith de venir vivre à cookham. Après tout, elle n’avait plus de famille ni d’endroit où aller vivre et surtout il lui devait bien ça, elle lui avait sauvait la vie ainsi qu’à ses hommes … Et enfin il avait bien remarqué que Finan en pinçait pour la jolie rousse depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre et tout ce qu’il voulait c’est que son ami soit heureux comme il l’avait été avec Gisela et Aetherflaed.  
Eadith s’était vite familiarisée avec son nouveau chez soi. Uhtred lui avait légué une petite maisonnette modeste mais propre. Elle participait volontiers aux taches qu’on lui confiait comme les récoltes, la poterie ou la cuisine. Un jour elle demanda au seigneur de cookham si elle pouvait enseigner la lecture et l’écriture aux enfants. C’était bien le seul héritage que sa famille lui avait légué "le savoir". Elle était réellement faite pour s’occuper des enfants, ils l’adoraient…  
Finan aussi…  
Il la trouvait délicieusement belle et son sourire lui faisait chavirer le cœur…L’irlandais ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à elle, même lors de ses missions où il partait durant des semaines : Et si cookham était attaqué par les danois ? où si elle se trouvait un amant tout simplement ?...  
Alors quand il rentrait, épuisé par les batailles et les longues journées de cheval, il la cherchait du regard parmi la foule venue les accueillir…Et elle était toujours là, un peu en retrait, adossée à une poutre, un sourire aux lèvres, ses longs cheveux tressés sur le côté… Quand Il croisait son regard intense, le temps semblait se figer… Alors il se dirigeait toujours vers elle comme un aimant et retenait son souffle lorsqu’elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure sombre, posant sa tête sur son torse puissant enflammant tout son être. Leur étreinte ne durait que quelques instants mais Finan en appréciait chaque seconde alors que ses mains à lui maintenaient fermement sa taille fine…ils ne parlaient jamais…Enfin elle faisait glisser sa main le long de son bras dénudé jusqu'à ses doigts excercant une petite pression puis le laissait planté là, le regard avide suivant son déhanché gracieux alors qu’elle s’éloignait de lui lentement… Tout ça sans prêter attention à ses amis qui se regardaient les uns les autres en souriant bêtement…  
Plus tard, installée à une table en bois, la joyeuse bande trinquait à leur nouvelle victoire, une bière portée à ses lèvres, Finan guettait le passage imminent de sa belle alors qu’elle quittait la petite ferme qui servait de classe à ses « élèves » la suivant du regard tout en avalant le liquide rapidement.  
\- Bon sang Finan… Baise-la qu’on en parle plus, soupira Sihtric  
\- Ferme la…cette femme va porter mes futurs enfants, retorqua Finan  
\- Alors épouse la…  
\- Sihtric a raison, tu attends quoi au juste ? lança Uhtred  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…  
\- Comprendre quoi ???? les voix de ses trois compagnons s’élevèrent à l’unisson.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, ajouta discrètement Osferth.  
\- Non tu ne peux pas ! envoya Finan le coupant dans son élan…  
\- …  
\- Sur ce si vous permettez…chuchota l’irlandais les yeux pétillant…

Alors que Finan s’éloignait de la table, Sihtric leva un sourcil en direction d’un Uhtred souriant :  
\- Une pièce d’argent qu’il va la voir…  
\- Deux qu’il se dégonfle…  
\- Trois qu’elle le rend fou…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, voici la suite ...  
> j'alternerai les points de vue de Eadith et Finan à chaque chapitre.  
> n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas ...

Eadith maudissait le jour où elle avait accepté de faire partie du plan diabolique de son frère. Il l’avait réduite au même titre qu’une prostitué… La nausée lui remontait à chaque fois qu’elle repensait à Aethelred la chevauchant tel une jument…La déchirant au plus profond de son âme.  
La cour lui rappelait chaque jour à quel point elle était loin de tout ça : la perfidie, l’hypocrisie et l’envie. Les ambitions d’Eardwulf avait une pris une telle proportion qu’elles avaient fini par le mener à sa mort.  
Depuis qu’Uhtred lui avait offert une nouvelle chance à Cookham, elle se sentait revivre et découvrait une vie simple mais tellement riche de toutes ces choses qui lui manquait… Le village n’abritait pas énormément d’habitants mais tous étaient solidaire et formaient une grande famille… Ils l’avaient accueilli comme une princesse, prenant soin d’elle en lui faisant des présents tel que des fruits, des légumes, des fleurs ou des robes. Il faut dire que la nouvelle avait vite circulait : « Eadith la sauveuse du seigneur et de ses hommes » On disait d’elle qu’elle faisait preuve d’un immense courage… et que toutes les petites filles voulaient lui ressembler…  
Les villageois menaient une vie heureuse, mangeaient à leur faim et se sentaient chaque jour en sécurité…Uhtred était un seigneur droit, juste et forçait le respect…C’était aussi le cas de ses hommes et amis qui avaient une confiance aveugle en lui et lui donneraient volontiers leur vie. Surtout Finan…  
Finan…  
Elle ne sait pas trop comment tout à débutait entre eux …Durant leur périple avec les enfants pour retrouver Dame Aetheflaed, elle l’avait trouvé un peu sur la défensive avec elle. En l’observant de temps à autre du coin de l’œil, elle remarquait son charme irlandais, son corps d’acier et ses yeux sombre. Elle se surprit à vouloir passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire et caresser sa barbe. Elle remarqua vite ses regards éveillant en elle une sensation inconnue…  
Son coté guerrier l’attirait autant que la tendresse avec laquelle il s’occupait du petit Aethelstan…  
C’est en accompagnant Dame Ealhswith, qu’ils se sont un peu rapprochés, il n’hésitait pas à la taquiner de temps en temps et utilisait son sourire charmeur provoquant en elle de petits papillons dans le ventre…Elle sentait bien qu’elle lui plaisait aussi … Ses yeux brûlant la déshabillaient littéralement et elle adorait ça…  
Quand elle le décrocha de l’arbre et saisi doucement sa nuque, elle sentie toute la reconnaissance dans son regard, alors qu’il posait une main tremblante sur la sienne.  
Après la bataille de Winchester, c’était lui qui avait pris soin d’elle dès le début et il n’arrêtait pas de le faire depuis ce jour…Il changeait les pensements de ses blessures régulièrement et elle appréciait le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, les rapprochant un peu plus chaque jour.  
Finan était de ces rares hommes courageux et fort mais qui possédait un cœur tendre… Il devint vite plus qu’un ami pour elle …Eadith adorait quand il lui racontait ses aventures lors de ses missions pour Uhtred, il avait une façon de détailler les événements qui la faisait toujours sourire et même rire. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour qu’ils passent un peu de temps ensemble. Et quand il n’était pas là durant des jours ou des semaines, elle sentait un immense vide en elle…L’angoisse qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose prenait le dessus jusqu’à ce qu’il réapparaisse sous les applaudissements de la foule et qu’elle le serre à nouveau dans ses bras…

Elle savait qu’il allait frapper à sa porte d’un moment à l’autre et souriait en mettant un peu d’ordre dans sa maison. Elle réajusta sa robe et ses cheveux.  
Trois coups ferme…Elle sentit son cœur s’emballer mais avant d‘ouvrir elle tira sur le lacet de sa robe laissant son décolleté un peu plus visible. Elle savait qu’il n’y était pas insensible. Elle se mordait la lèvre inferieur anticipant l’excitation qu’il provoquait à chaque fois en elle…

\- Finan…  
\- Eadith…

Il était accoudé à la poutre bois et croisait les bras en faisant ressortir ses muscles parfaits, sa tunique en cuir noire contrastait avec la croix en argent qu’il portait toujours autour du cou…Eatith recula pour lui laissait le passage puis referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je t’ai apporté un petit souvenir de Lunden…  
\- Tu es adorable … c’est très gentil…  
\- Tu n’as encore rien vu princesse…  
\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça…je te l’ai déjà dit…  
\- Tout le monde t’appelle comme ça…

Elle sourit et leva les yeux en l’air. Finan prit dans la paume de sa main une chaine avec un magnifique pendentif en forme de lune qui rencontre le soleil…

\- Il est magnifique… merci.  
\- Tout comme toi …  
\- …

Elle leva les yeux vers lui plongeant dans l’intensité de son regard et ses jouent s’empourprèrent aussitôt…elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas être aussi faible alors elle se retourna et leva sa longue chevelure rousse pour lui dégager la nuque…

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais… ?  
\- Oh… bien sûre…  
-  
Elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa peau et ferma les yeux alors que les frissons parcouraient son corps entier et lui fit de nouveau face, troublée mais bien décidée à reprendre l’avantage.

\- Alors la barbe où les cheveux ?  
\- Les deux…  
\- D’accord installe toi…

C’était leur rituel, lorsqu’il revenait après de longues semaines d’absence, elle lui coupait les cheveux et taillait sa barbe. Ceci avait commencé, le jour où il en avait besoin et qu’elle lui fit remarquer en précisant que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout de s’en charger si le barbier n’était pas disponible…  
Alors le barbier ne fut jamais plus disponible…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j 'ai repris le travail et j 'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire...  
> mais je tiens à poursuivre mon histoire...

Finan s’installe sur le tabouret en bois situé devant la cheminée et observe discrètement Eadith qui prépare des ciseaux, un bol d’eau chaude et un savon sur la table en face de lui… Elle semble un peu nerveuse…elle porte une robe en velours d’un violet doux qui épouse délicieusement ses formes. Il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer la naissance de ses seins et la soupçonne de délier volontairement le lacet de sa tenue et rien que cette idée le rend febrile. Leurs regards se croisent alors que ses yeux pétillent, il est évident qu’elle cherche un contact visuel alors qu’elle le gratifie d’un sourire discret…Cela ressemble à un de ses petits jeux de séduction qu’il affectionne particulièrement…  
Puis il ne la voit plus… Elle passe derrière lui et enfonce ses doigts fins dans la chevelure noire et épaisse du guerrier pour un délicieux massage sensuel de son crâne alors qu’il ferme les yeux sous la sensation de bien-être qu’elle lui procure.  
A partir de ce moment le compte à rebours commence…  
Sans doute émoustillé par la chaleur et quelques pensées érotiques, les effets sont immédiats car il se sent oppressé dans son pantalon, un peu gêné qu’elle s’en aperçoive mais plus il se raisonne pour ramollir plus il durcit… Et ce massage qui n’en finit pas lui laisse penser qu’elle s’amuse de l’effet qu’elle lui fait alors qu’un grognement lui échappe.  
Le bruit des ciseaux remplace bientôt le silence agréable. Eadith tourne autour de lui et les lames cliquettent dans ses oreilles et soudain le cœur de Finan s’accélère, elle est sur sa droite et par l’entrebâillement de sa robe, il aperçoit la forme galbée de ses seins, elle se penche sur lui concentrée sur une mèche récalcitrante et dans le mouvement les auréoles brunes apparaissent offerte par un décolleté généreux…Il a la bouche sèche et une boule au creux du ventre. Eadith se rend compte de son trouble et recule un peu en lui souriant puis sans qu’il ne s’y attende, elle passe un doigt sur sa joue caressant sa barbe … le souffle court et une timidité maladive avec elle l’empêche de la prendre sur le champ …  
Elle tourne autour de lui dans une valse de coups de ciseaux qui la rapproche de la fin de son travail et lors d’un de ses déplacements, sa jambe frôle la sienne et reste quelques secondes en appui sur cette dernière, bien qu’éphémère cette sensation n’en ai pas moins savoureuse… tantôt un sein s’appuyant sur son épaule, tantôt sa hanche qui caresse son bras...Elle le rend bouillonnant à chaque contact.  
Le travail sur ses cheveux étant fini, elle change de position et s’installe face à lui assise sur un tabouret aussi pour attaquer sa barbe et la tailler de façon propre et c'est cette partie qu’il apprécie le plus …  
Son visage est tellement proche du sien qu’il sent son souffle ….  
Il peut la détailler alors qu’elle s’efforce de rester concentrée sur sa tâche…  
Son visage clair parsemé de minuscules tâches de rousseur visibles que de si près…  
Ses yeux en amandes d'un vert hypnotisant... Sa bouche pulpeuse qui n’attend qu’un geste de lui…  
De temps en temps, elle se mord sa lèvre inférieure signe d’une grande concentration ce qui le pousse à bout.  
Il sait qu’elle sent son regard intense posé sur elle, les rougeurs sur ses joues en témoignent… sa poitrine se soulève trahissant un rythme cardiaque plus élevé…  
L’Irlandais ne sait pas à quel moment il a perdu le contrôle, il sait juste que sa main agrippe la nuque d’Eadith et pose son front contre le sien un instant avant de la fixer … Ses yeux plein de désir s’assombrissent soudainement alors qu’elle entrouvre les lèvres instinctivement… Mais Finan a d’autres projets : sa bouche se plaque sur son cou …. Ses lèvres parcourent sa chaire doucement alors qu’elle laisse échapper un gémissement rauque et Il sourit contre sa peau … sa langue prend la relève la titillant jusqu’à son lobe …  
Elle respire plus fort et murmure quelque chose d’inaudible…  
Elle empoigne ses cheveux fraichement coupés et le dirige vers sa clavicule puis la naissance de sa poitrine … Il s’exécute ne lui laissant pas de répit…. Ses seins sont gonflés et ses tétons sont dures ils les sens sous l’étoffe. Il en veut toujours plus et relève sa robe en caressant sa cuisse doucement tandis que son autre main remonte dans son dos puis se dirige vers son sein droit, Elle se cambre s’offrant un peu plus à lui et halète en soupirant son prénom alors qu’il grogne contre son corps…

\- Finan sort de là… je sais que t’es ici !!!

Une voix dehors le sors de sa transe…La voix de Sihtric … maudit soit-il…  
Leurs corps se raidissent et se redressent à l’unisson, comme pris en flagrant délit d’une énorme bêtise, encore essoufflés et Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. 

\- Finan ramène toi… le seigneur a besoin de toi !

Finan ferme les yeux le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur et les pulsations qui mène jusqu’à son mon membre tendu. Eadith le fixe, les joues rouges, et penche la tête sans dire un mot … Il aimerait lui dire quelque chose maintenant mais il ne peut pas…. Alors elle lui ouvre la porte et le laisse partir …


End file.
